The Right Side of the Tracks
by Sea Stone1
Summary: Obi falls for someone from a different world and learns what side of the tracks he lives on.


The Right Side of the Tracks  
  
Summary: This is my first attempt at anything but humor. I might change some things in the future but for now its gonna stay the way it is. Please be kind when writing reviews. Obi's falling for someone from a different world and learns which side of the tracks he lives on.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Star Wars (and if I did I'd be living on some tropical island) or the song 'Williamstown' (which I slightly modified for the story) by The Wilkinsons, written by Steve Wilkinson and John Scott Sherrill.   
  
'The masters always told me  
Don't you hang around those lower level girls  
Don't be blind boy they're not our kind  
But they never met Amme Lurel'  
  
Obi-Wan woke before his master (no small feet) and filled a small knapsack with food and a few other things. Before leaving he left a note that read: Went for a run, going to meet some friends for breakfast and will be back soon. Obi-Wan. He felt badly about telling his master a half-truth but it was he had to in order to get away with this. And he had to see her again, even though he was forbidden to. It would annoy Qui-Gon when he found out that Obi-Wan left with such a vague note but so what, it had annoyed Obi-Wan when Qui-Gon wouldn't even meet Amme. He left the temple and headed for Williamsown, a small city like place in the lower levels.   
  
"Obi, this is great! Thank you!" Amme exclaimed when she saw the picnic breakfast he had set up. It was on the roof an abandoned building and the wall across it was a painted mural of a sunrise. Amme lived in the levels of Coruscant that never got sun and she had told him that once she wanted to see a sunrise. So, like everything else she wanted, Obi-Wan gave her the sun. They sat down and started to eat. "I haven't seen you in a few days. What happened?" she asked. Obi-Wan bit his lip. He hadn't told her that they weren't allowed to see each other. "I just got tied up. But what matters is that I'm here now." He moved to put his arm around her but Amme pulled away. "That's not it. I may not be a Jedi, but I can tell when something's bothering you." Obi-Wan closed his eyes for a moment. That, of course, was the problem. She wasn't a jedi and Qui-Gon thought that she was a bad influence on him. "Last time we went out I got home a little later then I was supposed to. My master wasn't very happy, since I hadn't even told him about you. When I did, he blew up and said I wasn't allowed to see you again." Amme retreated. "You shouldn't be here then." She said in the voice she used when she was trying not to show she was hurt. "No, see, that's the problem. I should. We just happen to be the only ones who know it." Amme smiled sadly. "I told you this would happen. Were from different worlds." "Doesn't matter. We understand each other, there is not one padawan in the temple I feel closer to then I do to you." Obi-Wan pulled Amme into his arms. Amme hugged him thinking this is bad. This can't work for very long and I don't want to get Obi in trouble. She thought it, but she didn't say it. Obi-Wan knew this. And although both knew the, neither understood them.  
  
'The sun comes up at her house  
The same it dose at mine  
And why the two of us should never touch  
Is something I just can't get though my mind'  
  
"Master, I'm home!" Obi-Wan called into the apartment. "Where were you padawan?" Qui-Gon asked, coming into the hallway. "D-didn't you get my note?" he answered lamely. "Yes." "Then you know where I was." He held his master's gaze for a long moment until Qui-Gon looked away. "Alright then Obi-Wan, let's go. You'll be late for the sparring demonstration." He handed Obi his cloak and walked out the door. "Yes master."  
During the demonstration, Obi-Wan's eye caught a flash of black hair out the window. He lost interest in the sparring partners and focused out the window. There it was again! Finally, Amme's head came into view. Obi almost waved, when he realized where he was. Instead, he grinned his from ear to ear at her. Suddenly she darted out of view. Obi looked confused until he felt his master's eyes boring into him. Obi-Wan gave an apologetic look at his master and tried to focus on the sparing partners. Amme appeared at the window again, blew him a kiss and was gone. Obi-Wan watched as she cast one last look over her shoulder before disappearing.   
  
'In a passing car I saw her through the window  
I could swear I caught her looking back  
I might never know  
Cause I'm stuck here  
On the right side of the tracks'  
  
Late that night, Obi-Wan woke to a familiar presence tapping on the door. Before his master could wake up, Obi hurried to the front door and opened it silently. "Amme!" he whispered, hugging her quickly. "What are you doing here?" "Well, you gave me a surprise visit today so I figured it was my turn." She answered grinning. "How did you get past temple security?" he asked. "I don't ask you how you wield a saber, you don't ask me how I play hide-and-seek with the guards, okay?" she replied. Obi-Wan laughed quietly. "Well, it's a nice-" "Surprise." Qui-Gon said as she flicked on the lights. "Master, I-I didn't know you were awake!" "Obviously. Go sit in the living room and wait for me. Amme, is it? I believe you know the way out. And if you don't, I'm sure the guards would be more then happy to show you." Amme ducked her head. "Yes sir." She squeezed Obi's hand and whispered, "Goodbye." Amme disappeared into the shadows and Obi-Wan knew this was the last time he would ever see her again. He turned angrily to his master. "I can't believe you did that! I can't believe you could be so cruel!" "You'll understand when you get older, my padawan. Amme understands now. You-" "I don't want to hear it! And don't you dare say anything about Amme. You didn't even know her! The only reason you say things like that is because know what it's like to love someone! You're heartless!" Obi finished screaming and stomped to his room, slamming the door behind him. "If you only knew how wrong you are, padawan. I love you like a son and only want the best for you. If you only knew..."   
  
'Funny how a rusty set of rails  
Built a wall that we can't break down  
I know my baby's a stone's throw away  
But it's a million miles from here  
To Williamstown  
  
'And if that train still stopped here at the station  
We could hop on board, and never look back  
Until love can cross that line  
Between her world and mine  
I'm stuck here on the right side of the tracks'  



End file.
